


This Is Awkward

by yaoi801senpai



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Baby Mark, Comedy, Light Angst, M/M, One Night Stands, Romance, Smut, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, father sehun, my writing is trash so don't expect much, teacher jongin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-20
Updated: 2018-10-20
Packaged: 2019-08-04 13:13:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,857
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16347371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yaoi801senpai/pseuds/yaoi801senpai
Summary: “Hey, we hooked up last night and it turns out you are my child's teacher.”OrSehun has a one night stand with a man who is coincidentally the preschool teacher for his son Mark.





	This Is Awkward

**Author's Note:**

> I got this idea from Pinterest lol

Sehun combed a strand of his bangs back and slightly gelled it up in a fashionable manner. He fixed his tie and slipped on his blazer, glancing through the mirror to see his son swinging his legs back and forth on the bed.

"Appa, I don't want to go to grandma's. I want to go stay with you and eomma."

Saddened, the dad frowned. His heart ached terribly so. With an inhale of breath, Sehun spun around and walked towards the little boy.

He opened his arms and embraced his son, picking him up.

Smothering butterfly kisses all over Mark's tiny face, Sehun does a mini twirl and the boy's giggles erupt in the room.

Once he places Mark back down on the edge of the bed, he kneels on one leg and cups his son's chubby cheeks. "Mark," he starts, observing the boy's doe eyes. "I know that you probably don't understand what's going to happen. And you'll one day learn. But I just want you to know that no matter what, I love you."

"But appa..." There was visible tears breaching him. However, he used his hands to wipe them away quickly and a smile formed. "I love you more."

Mark didn't object or whine further. It made Sehun's heart flutter at how delicate and well mannered his son is.

"I love you most." He stood up and held out his hand for Mark to take. And when the younger did, they got ready to leave the house.

¤×¤×¤

Everything felt nauseating. The air around them seemed to get thicker every second. It was hard to breathe let alone stand.

Sweat formed around his temples and when Sehun gulped, it was difficult.

"Mr. Oh?" Sehun snapped his head up at the judge. His eyes wavered for a quick second before it flew to his wife on the far right side of him. Well, soon-to-be ex wife.

About a month ago, Sooyoung declared that she wanted a divorce.

Surprisingly, Sehun wasn't as upset as he thought he should've been. They've been together for almost ten years. Dating for six and married for four.

Their relationship was bound to crumble since his wife had been getting distant, though. Sehun came home late due to his busy job and Sooyoung was getting tired of waiting. Eventually she learned to live with it, but whenever Sehun tried to make amends with dates, she turned them down.

And for that, Sehun was apologetic for not paying much attention. So he let her go on with the divorce agreement. She deserved better than a husband who couldn't give her their full attention.

But what bothered him most was the situation his son had to be in. Not only did Sooyoung want a divorce, but she also wanted full custody over Mark.

That infuriated Sehun because he found it ridiculous. With all his heart, he loved Mark. Even if he was not involved with Sooyoung as much as before, he'd make sure to spend however much time he had with Mark. Afterall, the only reason their marriage stood this long was because of the boy.

Except how was Mark going to handle it? Sehun feared that their son would break. He was too sensitive and very kind hearted. That's why he was at court to try and win as well. If he can't be the one with custody over Mark, he sure as hell hopes that Sooyoung will at least be reasonable and let Mark see both parents on certain days of the week.

"Um." He swallowed and curled his fingers around his collar to loosen it. "I give my consent to the divorce." His wife nodded her head and pursed her lips. "But... I won't be leaving my son behind." That much is what he is confident in.

"Alright. You know how these things work. Next time we'll hold a case on who'll win custody. Dismissed, and have a good day." The judge slams the gavel down and everyone in the room starts to disperse.

Sehun watches how Sooyoung rubs her red nose. She meets eye contact with Sehun before she turns away to her new boyfriend.

Can you believe the audacity? He did say that she deserved better but he didn't think that she would move on so quick. And what made him more pissed off was how the guy seemed to be giving these looks as if he had just won something.The man was shorter than Sehun by a head or so. He was pretty bulky too.

When he neatly placed his folder and divorce papers into his bag, he buttoned his blazer and left the court house.

Upon stepping out into the freezing cold and making his way down the stairs, a hand firmly wraps itself on his shoulder. And the person who stopped him was shocking.

"Hey. You're Oh Sehun, correct?" It was Sooyoung's new boyfriend.

"Yeah." Sehun peeks over the guy but doesn't see a sign of his ex wife. "May I help you?"

"Well, I just wanted to say good luck. I'm sure it must be hard having to go through a divorce and possibility of losing your son. Mark, was it?"

God, this guy sure did have a big mouth. Sehun suddenly wondered if he could fit his whole fist in it. But it was soon changed when the guy spoke.

"Anyways, my name is Minjung. And beforehand, I came to tell you that you won't have to worry about your son. He will soon be comfortably calling me appa." A sickening smirk crawls its way to Minjung's lips. "When he cries for appa, I'll be there to soothe him. When his birthday comes, _I'll_ be there and not you."

Blood boiling, Sehun grit his teeth and held himself back from punching the guy right on the nose. It was obvious that thus was some sort of plan in riling him up.

"And who said I was losing?"

Chuckling, Minjung cackles. "Are you a pabo? Women are more prone to winning custody over children. You won't stand a chance. Now that I'm in the picture, Mark will have two parents to support him. But you'll just be alone as a single parent. The judge and juries sure won't take an appeal to that."

That was the last straw. Sehun lunged forward and upper cut the man square on the jaw.

Minjung fell back on his ass and hissed. His hand then went to brush the hit. "You fucking bitch!" He got up and rushed to Sehun, fist brought up.

Before Minjung could land one, someone grabbed him by the wrist. They both saw that it was a man. His jaws were clenched tightly and his chest was puffed out.

"Who the hell are you?!" Minjung shouted.

"You don't want to do this here." The stranger cocked his head to the side and they all noticed how people were staring. A security guard was nearby, his stance showing that he would've arrested them if the fight wasn't stopped.

Growling, Minjung yanked his hand away and stormed off back into the court house.

Sehun sighed and ran his fingers through his disheveled hair. "Thanks for that."

"No problem."

At a proper look of the man, Sehun was taken aback by how handsome he was. The guy had on a black coat over his striped black and white shirt. His hair was light brown, let down and they almost reached his eyes.

"Rough day?" The guy asks.

"You wouldn't believe." Without thinking about it, Sehun opened his mouth. "Would you like to get a drink with me? Only if you're not busy, of course." He swears that it's the stress talking.

The stranger is blinking before a giggle escapes. "I would love that."

And the next thing they knew, they were going to a bar.

¤×¤×¤

"Yikes, I would've probably beaten that dude to a pulp. How did you manage to even hold back?" Jongin -to who Sehun learned his name- asked with curiosity.

Over the last half hour, they talked about each other. Sehun found out that Jongin works as a preschool teacher and he thinks that that is one of the cutest things ever. The teacher is also twenty-eight years old. Two years younger than Sehun.

"I had to be reminded of my son, you know? Especially since I'm going to have to fight this battle for him, I can't afford to slack off so soon."

"Hm... that's quite amazing. You know, most people out dads as the bad guys. I think that they're just more overprotective and afraid for their child."

Wow, he can relate to that on a personal level. Just because he was always busy with work it didn't mean that he wanted it to be that way. He has to make money for crying out loud.

Sehun hums as he takes a swig of his drink. The alcohol makes his head buzz in a good way. He's not entirely drunk yet but his mind is screaming how sexy Jongin is. Everything about the man yells gorgeous. Whenever the guy's arms flex, Sehun can undoubtedly see how his muscles pop out, veins and all especially since Jongin removed his coat not too long ago.

If he hadn't married Sooyoung, Sehun could've possibly been dating another man. His soon-to-be ex wife never knew that he was bisexual. Or perhaps he just never trusted her enough to say.

As he faces his head towards Jongin, he notices how the younger's eyes lower down to his lips. Sehun chuckles and licks them for some teasing.

"You seem really stressed out and tense. Shall we head out so I could maybe relieve some of it for you?"

The older of the two wouldn't dare to turn down this opportunity. It had been quite a while since he's done it with a guy as well. So he leans in to whisper into the other's ear. "Please."

In that span of a second, Sehun can see how Jongin's pupils dilate. And he knows that they're both too lost for either to pull back.

After finding a hotel, Jongin immediately pressed his plump lips against Sehun's. He shoved the older against the wall and moved his knees between his legs, right below his crotch.

A low whimper escapes Sehun's mouth and he brings his hands up to intertwine them into the younger's brown locks. Jongin's teeth graze his bottom lip so Sehun opens up his mouth for the other to get more access.

"Fuck," Jongin breathes out a shaky breath. "You taste so good."

The praise makes Sehun whimper. He tilts his head back when Jongin begins placing wet kisses down his jawline, neck, and then collar bones when he literally rips Sehun's buttons apart. He'll have to think about fixing that later, but right now he doesn't care because he's high on lust. It's been so long since he's even had sexual intercourse.

There's nothing to worry about for the night because he no longer has to live with Sooyoung and Mark will be staying over with her at his mother in law's place tonight. He can focus on how Jongin nibbles on his sensitive skin, probably marking him with love bites as well.

Was sex always this gentle with strangers you just met? He doesn't remember.

Sprawled against the bed, Sehun watches how Jongin removes his shirt over his head and tosses it to the floor. He crawls over Sehun and lowers his head down to kiss him on the lips. Then he moves down, kissing his chest then his stomach, and then the naval where you could see Sehun's defined v-line.

"You're so beautiful, Sehun." Jongin mumbles against his skin and when the older peeks down to see, Jongin is staring back at him with his mouth attached to his belly button. And Sehun fucking shivers at the action. He could come on the spot.

"Hurry up and enter me," Sehun shamelessly whispers.

Jongin just smirks before he grabs the lube and condom on the night desk. He pours a gentle amount before spreading Sehun's legs apart. Eyes shimmering, Jongin wets his lips and bites it. He's eyeing the puckered rim as if it was something delicious. The lust in his expression was very obvious. You could say the same for how Jongin's huge cock was standing firm against his chocolate abs.

Before Sehun could say something about how much the other is staring, he gasps when Jongin's finger comes in contact with the pink hole. It slowly sinks in at first, and Sehun whines from the foreign feeling.

After a couple of minutes of Jongin stretching Sehun open, the pain dims and the pleasure takes over. Another finger is added and then another. By the time he's ready, Sehun wraps his arms around Jongin's neck. Jongin fumbles with the condom and wraps it on his length. When he's all set, he aligns himself against Sehun and pushes in.

With every inch of warmth filling Sehun, he hangs his mouth open in pleasure that has been so long. And when Jongin's tip hits all the way in, pelvis flush against his ass cheeks, he almost caves in by how tight the older is.

"Holy- you feel so tight like a virgin."

Although Sehun giggled, it sounded hoarse. "It's been a while since I've had someone enter me. And god, you're too big. That could probably be why."

Snickering, Jongin puts both his elbows on the mattress besides Sehun's head and looks down at him. "You're ethereal."

A blush blooms on Sehun's cheeks. This was getting way too intimate than he intended it to be.

"Just fuck me senseless already."

You didn't have to tell Jongin twice. He pulled out almost all the way so his head was still inside, and that's when he slams back in, practically lifting Sehun's body.

As he went on with the same actions, Sehun's high pitched screams increased when Jongin continuously hit his bundles of nerves. "Ah~ Right there!" Not too soon, the familiar heat coiled in Sehun's abdomen, sending him over edge and into pure bliss. He clenched around Jongin and the man groaned while climaxing at the tightness.

Sehun couldn't even say anything after because he knocked out.

The next day, he awoke to the bright lights that hit his face. His back ached and he was sore all over. When he blinked his eyes open, another face slept in front of him. Memories from last night flooded his mind and he turned flush. Sehun searched for his phone and checked the time. It was early in the morning and he cursed himself for waking up too fast.

That's when he remembered he was going to drop Mark off to preschool since Sooyoung was going to be busy. Luckily it didn't start before nine. He removed the blanket and got up. There was a debate on whether he should shower or not but then he changed his mind that he could do it at home.

Putting on his clothes, he considered about waking Jongin up. But he looked so peaceful that he didn't want to bother him. Not only that but he remembered how this was only a one night thing.

Upon finishing, he walked to the door and glanced one last time at the man who was amazing before leaving.

¤×¤×¤

"You like the teacher?"

"Yep! He's very nice!" Mark had excitedly explained that the number one thing he found fun about school was his teacher Mr. Kim. It was Sehun's first time hearing of this guy because it was usually always Sooyoung who would drop Mark off at school while he was at work. He heard how the teacher gave him piggyback rides, gave him delicious candy, and played fun games.

"Nicer than appa?"

"Nope!" His son didn't even hesitate as he had a bright grin. Sehun melted at the cuteness. So he pinched Mark on the cheek with his fingers because he wanted to feel how soft and chunky they were.

"Appa~"

Laughing, Sehun released them and went back to holding one of Mark's cold hand so he could warm it up as they walked down the street. He cooed at how his son's whole hand managed to only fit around his thumb. But he held on tight as if he was afraid to let go. And Sehun is beginning to think that Mark possibly knows how his eomma and appa are talking less and less. Especially since he has to see them on different days.

Just the thought of this pains Sehun. He only wants the best for his boy. Plus he's only four.

"Ah! Appa, that's my teacher!" Mark's shout snaps Sehun out of his thoughts and looks to where his son is pointing his finger at. Once he lands his eyes on the man, his eyes widen like saucers.

He almost stops in his tracks if it weren't for Mark dragging him to the front gates.

"Mr. Kim!"

Said teacher turns away from other students and parents to see who is calling him, and when he does, his expression is exactly the same as Sehun's.

By the time the father and son pair have reached the teacher, they both get a clearer look at each other, almost as if they couldn't believe it. The sudden realization hits Sehun like a brick wall. He had just fucked his son's favorite preschool teacher.

"This is my appa," Mark introduces. Sehun takes a moment for his body to react but Jongin is already at it.

"Nice to meet you, Mr. Oh. I've heard so much about you from your son."

"R-really?" Ugh, curse his stuttering. "I hope it's nice ones."

"Of course they are. Little Mark here just forgot to mention how handsome his appa is." Jongin's words make Sehun freeze up. All of a sudden it's hot out here. But he must play it cool.

"How flattering." Sehun doesn't release eye contact from Jongin until he feels a tug on his pants. He turns down and sees how Mark is pouting.

"Will appa be here to pick me up from school?"

Again, his heart explodes from overwhelming love. "Appa promises." Sehun squats down and holds out his pinky finger for Mark to wrap his onto. "Don't forget your kiss." He watches how Mark still has to tip toe to reach him. When he does, he touches his button nose onto Sehun's and they rub them together. Mark giggles and laughs about how ticklish it is.

Unknowing to them, Jongin and other parents (mainly females) are watching the adorable interaction. But the teacher seems to have heart eyes.

"Bye appa!"

"Bye, Mark."

The little boy skips away, holding both hands onto his back pack strap. Sehun smiles and stands back up.

"You're great with him," Jongin abruptly says.

"That's because I've been with him his whole life."

"He's a wonderful kid. You really taught him well." The compliment boosts Sehun's parenting pride. He'd like to say that he's an expert at this sort of stuff by now. However, compared to Jongin, he's probably the real boss here.

He glances at the other male and realizes that he's in a pastel blue apron with a cartoon cub logo on it. He still can't believe that this is the man he slept with in bed last night. Now he feels twice as terrible for leaving him alone in the morning. Things were going to be so awkward.

"About last night..."

"Oh, I totally understand!" Jongin waves his hand with a panicked expression. "It was just a one time thing."

Woah. That made Sehun feel like trash.

Jongin puts both of his fists into the pockets of the apron. A cute gesture. He rocks himself back and forth on his heels. "I'll see you after school when you pick Mark up, Mr. Oh."

At first Sehun thought that Jongin was asking him out on a date but apparently it was for other matters. "Okay." He watches Jongin walk away. Not only that but the name addressing was going to have to change. However, he'll secretly call him by his real name. 

How is he supposed to act normal now?

¤×¤×¤

He totally wasn't dreading on having to meet Jongin again. Sehun just had to act like the adult he is and keep calm.

Even if they hadn't slept together, he'd still be attracted to the teacher. And it's bad because he's not supposed to feel this way already.

'It was just a one night thing,' he kept reminding himself. But deep inside his heart, he couldn't forget how gently he was held by Jongin. Every soothing gesture and every pleasurable movement.

No. He needs to let it go. If Jongin understood that it was for one time, surely he didn't want anything more to do with him, right?

Ugh! Sehun ruffled his hair, messing it up. He then got some strange stares and he cleared his throat with embarrassment.

A bell sound came from the school, and he saw how little children ran out. Some like Naruto, some skipping, and others walking at a snail pace with their friends.

However, Mark was none of the above. Even after five minutes had passed, he still didn't see his son.

Worried, he made his way towards the preschool. His earlier thoughts about Jongin were thrown out the window and replaced by his son.

"Mark?" He called when he was inside the room. It was pretty big and had lots of playgrounds, jungle gyms, and toys littering the place.

"Woah!"

A loud voice boomed from behind him and when he turned, he saw Jongin slide down the slide with his arms wrapped around Mark. They both fell into the little colorful ball pit.

Jongin had his hair standing up and Mark was full out laughing. Sehun fell in love with the scene.

"What happened?"

"Appa! Mr. Kim helped me escape the playground!"

Sehun was confused but Jongin began to explain how Mark got lost. When it was time to go, Jongin noticed how Mark's back pack was still in the cabinet. And when he found out that the boy was lost in the playground, he crawled his way through to the tiny space and got Mark out.

Thus they slid down the slide.

"Thank you so much, Mr. Kim. I was starting to panic because I didn't see him outside."

"It's fine. Besides, I had fun in there too despite it being too small for me. Who knew it was so hard to find our way out, though." His brows furrowed and he scratched his nape.

Chuckling, Sehun helped them up and grabbed Mark's belongings. They later headed out of the building.

"Will you be the one dropping him off or will I be expecting Sooyoung?" Jongin questions.

He wasn't quite sure himself so he asked his son. "What do you think, buddy?"

"I want appa!"

"Then it's settled. I'll be there tomorrow."

"Great," Jongin beamed. "But tomorrow is going to be field trip day to the aquarium. Sooyoung already signed the papers, except parents have a choice on tagging along with their child. She said she couldn't however, we haven't had the chance to ask if you wanted to come." 

Puzzled, Sehun drew his lips into a thin line. Mark grabbed his thumb and Sehun saw how his son had puppy eyes. "Please?" And how could he say no to that. Yes, he had things to do, but they'll just have to wait.

"Sure."

"Yay! Appa is going too!" Mark jumped around and threw himself against Sehun's long legs, wrapping his arms around them like a koala, and his cheeks squishing against them.

Both of the adults laughed at how the boy was acting.

"Guess that means I'll see you tomorrow," Sehun smirks at Jongin. It's not meant to be in a seductive way. Rather it is supposed to be in a playful manner.

Jongin arches his brow and replicates Sehun. "Likewise."

Just like that, they part ways with their hearts tingling.

¤×¤×¤

"Hey, you look good in regular clothing," Jongin applauds.

"Oh, this?" Sehun looks back down at his outfit. He's only wearing a regular old denim jean jacket over his white shirt. He has on black jeans and a white cap. But he guesses it's different than his usual suits. "Thanks. Same goes for you. Uh, not that you don't wear regular outfits."

Laughing, Jongin graditudes Sehun. And he may simply shrug it off but he certainly looks charming. He has on a black turtle neck and ripped skinny jeans that accentuate his nice legs. His hair is styled today, showing his forehead. And Sehun thinks that should be illegal.

"It's been so long since I've been to an aquarium." Sehun lifts up his cap to observe his surroundings. Mark is besides him wearing red overalls and a monkey back pack that has the tail connected around Sehun's wrist so he doesn't lose the boy.

"Appa is too old!" Mark giggles with his hand over his mouth. 

"Pfft, I am still young. You see, I have no wrinkles." He points at his face.

The aquarium isn't full today because it's a weekday. There are only some adults with their children but other than that, it's okay. Other parents that joined the trip were also here.

Jongin was only a teacher with a classroom full of ten students afterall, since it's only a preschool. The other staff went their separate ways of the trip with their own class.

But not to be bias, Sehun thinks that Jongin's class is the best.

"Alright students. We'll go see the jellyfishes first. But please make sure to whisper or stay quiet," Jongin announces.

And it's still so fascinating to Sehun how Jongin is a teacher. A good one at that.

They all headed towards the caves to see the jellyfishes. It was very pretty because they glowed under the light in the water.

Sehun watches how Mark gets so amazed at the different species. He can't imagine how he might one day lose his son.

Eyes getting blurry, he wipes them away and turns his head to where he sees Jongin looking at him from across. The different soft lights reflecting on Jongin's skin make him appear as an angel.

For awhile, Sehun is rendered breathless. He's beginning to wonder how he'll stay away from the man who is attracting him like a magnet.

Sending a reassuring smile, Sehun slightly nods his head as the class walk to the next section.

After that, everything is amazing. Sehun spend a lot of his time with Mark and his numerous questions. Once every few moment, Jongin tags along with them to make small conversation then goes back to talking with other parents.

And Sehun wants to assume that Jongin is trying to get closer with him but he understands that it doesn't work like that. But the more he learns about Jongin, the more he finds every reason to be attracted.

Finally lunch came around, which was the last part of the day before going back to the buses.

Mark chose a table with an umbrella to sit under as he waited with another student and parent. Sehun was helping Jongin unpack the lunches with some other moms and dads.

"Where did our order of ice cream go?" Jongin frowns.

"Ice cream? You guys give them that?" Sehun wonders.

"Well it was supposed to be a gift for them because they learned to clean up after themselves." He checks his phone and once his eyes scan over the messages, he sighs. "There won't be any ice cream because the store we ordered from was robbed of their money. And the thieves seem to have broken the cold storage room so all the sweets were melted."

The kids overheard it and all groaned because, who doesn't want ice cream?

However, how does happen in real life? This is some drama type, Sehun thinks.

"What are we gonna do?" A parent inquires.

"I don't know. Our school doesn't have enough money to fund for more ice cream at the moment. We already used most of it to buy new playgrounds."

Talk about terrible planning. As a personal assistant for a CEO, Sehun wants to scold Jongin and the staff for using their money like that. Although it's a nice thing, they should have spare money.

So what were they going to do? When Sehun peeks at Mark, the boy is pouting, his lips quivering and all. Then he looks at the other children who were clearly upset. He didn't want that.

From the distance, he catches sight of an ice cream truck giving their desserts to some couple. And that was how he came up with this crazy idea.

"Mr. Kim," Sehun called the younger. Once he had his attention, he told that he would buy everyone ice cream.

"Are you insane? Do you even have that much money? No. Forget it." He protests.

"Come on. Think about the kids."

"And think about your wallet."

"I have a credit card."

"We'll help pitch in." Other parents offered.

"See? Everyone is fine with it." Sehun places his hand on Jongin's tense shoulder and that seemed to help calm him down.

"Okay."

"Great now let's-" Sehun's mouth drops open when he sees the ice cream truck beginning to drive away. "It's already leaving..?"

"Well we can't have that now, can we?" Jongin lopsidedly smiles before sprinting the direction of the truck.

Flabbergast, Sehun automatically follows after, only them two being wild enough to chase after an ice cream truck like a bunch of ten year olds.

After about two minutes of running, the driver of the truck quirks his brows at how two grown ass men were trying to stop him. Who knew people were this desperate for ice cream.

Out of breath and a bit embarrassed, they both feel their ears burn. And it's not from being tired.

Every parent pitched in and all the students including adults got their picks in ice cream. Because literally, there were only ten kids for crying out loud.

"Thank you~" The children simultaneously cheered and bowed. It was totally worth it. 

By the time they were all back at the preschool, the students and parents left. Mark fell asleep on Sehun's chest so he had to grab his son and walk them home. He'll just have to tell Sooyoung to pick him up later instead of dropping him off at his mother-in-law's.

Unfortunately they had to travel by foot. Sehun's place wasn't very far, only two miles or so from the school.

"Mr. Oh."

Sehun spun around and met with Jongin.

"Mr. Kim? Is there something you need?"

"No, but I just wanted to say how thankful I am today for your quick thinking."

"Why would you thank me?" The older snickers. "You were the one who bravely chased after the ice cream truck first."

"Ah, don't remind me... Anyways, do you have a ride?"

"Well I walked here so I was just thinking of doing the same thing."

"How about I drive you home?"

"Are you sure? It's only two miles from here."

Jongin clicks his tongue and shakes his head. "I wouldn't dare let that happen especially since Mark is sleeping in your arms."

The older opens his mouth to protest but Jongin interrupts him by placing a finger over his mouth. "Follow me."

Rolling his eyes, Sehun does so and trails after the teacher.

Placing Mark in the back and seat belting him, Sehun goes to the passenger seat and sits comfortably until Jongin opens the door and plops right down in front of the steering wheel.

"I'll show you the directions," Sehun adds.

It's a quiet ride, mainly because no one wanted to wake Mark from his sleep.

They don't talk and that makes things more awkward. Nonetheless, the atmosphere is comforting even when he has this monster inside of him clawing to get out. The discussion he needs to have.

"Mr. Kim." Sehun spoke with caution.

"Just call me Jongin."

"Right. Jongin, about the other night..." He pauses and sees how Jongin continues to keep his eyes on the road but he glances once in awhile to signify he's listening. "I can't keep doing this."

"Doing what?"

"This! I know I said that it was a one night thing, and you did so as well, but I can't help but think otherwise. The more you're here, the harder it is."

"What are you implying, Sehun?"

"Fuck, I don't know myself. Okay... what I'm try is to say is- is that I think I like you more than I intended." 

At first Jongin is quiet and Sehun assumes that he probably wasn't with him in mutual feelings. So he swallows back the lump in his throat and slouches in the seat to make himself smaller. "Jackass, if you don't feel the same way, can't you at least talk to me about it? Keeping silent makes it awful." 

"Shit! I'm so sorry, Sehun! I'm just... wow. It's just that, when you left me in the morning it seemed that you didn't want anything more to do with me. But when I found out that you were Mark's dad, I though it was fate. And there you went saying it was a one time thing. Exactly what I predicted."

"Believe me, I felt horrible after that. After getting to know you, I could no longer resist myself. You were that someone I needed in my life. With what has been going on with Sooyoung, I didn't think that I'd willingly offer myself to another person. Let alone a man who happens to be my son's teacher."

Biting his lips, Jongin finally comes to a stop at Sehun's drive way. He removes his hand from the steering wheel and faces the older.

"Let's try this again. Sehun, would you like to date me?"

"Like is an understatement." The older pauses. "I'd love to date you."

They both grin and lean towards each other until their lips lock together perfectly. It wasn't very long but in that brief moment, fireworks exploded and sparks went off.

"What about Mark?" Jongin glances at the mirror to see that the kid is still asleep.

"Don't worry about it. He adores you."

¤×¤×¤

Yesterday felt magical.

If this was some dream, Sehun wouldn't want to wake up from it. When they were about to swoop in for another kiss, Mark grumbled and that scared the living day light out of them. But he received Jongin's phone number so it was all good.

Now all they've been doing is texting each other like love sick teens.

"Appa?"

Sehun tilted his head from his phone and saw Mark standing at the doorway. Behind him was Sooyoung.

"Hey, buddy, go play outside for a bit while eomma and I have a chat."

"Okkie!" He ran out with a plushie in arm.

As Sehun looked at Sooyoung, she didn't smile. It was the same expressionless face she gave whenever she had bad news. But her eyes were always glassy and red.

He sighed. "What is it?"

She pulled her bag closer to her and took a step forward into the room.

"Sehun, I'm lost..."

"How so?" A little anger bubbled within his chest. How could she be lost when she was the one who wanted all of this.

"I-I no longer love you." 

The man's face paled then. It hurt thinking about it but it pained him more at how she announced it straight to him. "You've made that terribly clear, Sooyoung. Was that all you came to say? If so, I'd rather not talk about it.

"No, listen to me-"

"Stop it!" Sehun's chest was heaving because everything he had been holding in began to crack. "All I've ever done was listen, listen, listen! Haven't you ever stopped to consider the feelings of those around you!? I'm fine with us divorcing, but have you ever wondered how Mark would handle it?! If you got full custody over him and I didn't, I would break apart, Sooyoung! I love our son just as much, and not seeing him kills me!"

Tears fell down Sooyoung's rosy cheeks but she gasped. Her eyes went down past Sehun and she threw her hands over her mouth. Sehun turned around and noticed that Mark was hiding behind the door, body trembling.

"Eomma and appa are leaving me..?"

Damn it! Being four, Mark knew too much for his age.

"Mark-" Sehun was going to explain to the boy but before he could, his son twirled back and rushed away. As he looked at his crying wife, he heard the door slam. That's when they both sprinted out the room. Mark had left the house. Without having to say anything, he chased after his son.

Seoul streets were always so busy and pact. How was Sehun ever going to find his son in this crowd? "Mark!" He shouted from the top of his lungs. Fear over came his emotions and he started crying himself.

Suddenly his phone rings, and when he sees the ID caller, he picks his phone up.

"Hello-"

"Sehun, your son is with me."

Relief fell over the older. He tightened his grip on his phone and held it closer. "Where are you guys?"

"At the park across from the preschool I teach."

"Okay. Thank you, I'll be there soon." Sehun shoved his phone into his back pocket and instantly dashed to the location. When arriving, he sees Jongin leaning against the playground so he goes to him. "Where's Mark?" Jongin points to the top of the playground.

Sehun nods and begins to enter the narrow playground. "Mark?" He scurries through the multiple passageways and corners. At the end, he sees Mark gripping the plushie from earlier to his chest.

"Mark, Appa is here. It's okay, you can come out."

His son pokes his head out but other than that, he's still not moving. "Are you mad at me?"

"What? Never. I love you too much to ever get mad at you."

"But-but you and eomma were yelling because of me."

Taken aback, Sehun halts in his tracks and sits on his ass, criss cross apple sauce. Although, his back is slouching because of how cramp it is, Sehun doesn't mind as much as long as he gives Mark his space.

"Sweetie, you're our most cherished baby. Me and eomma argue at each other but not because of you. Trust me, buddy. Do you believe that eomma and I love you?"

Mark immediately nods his head.

"Good. Now do you love me enough to come to me and give appa a bear hug and a kiss?" Not a second later, Mark crawled to Sehun and jumped into his embrace. He nuzzled his nose onto Sehun's neck and wrapped his short arms around his appa.

"I'm sorry, appa. Is eomma mad too?"

"No. Now give me a kiss." Sehun expected a nose rub, because that's what they usually do, however Mark kisses Sehun on the mouth, his chubby small hands glued to Sehun's cheeks.

"Muah. Appa happy now?"

Giggling, Sehun smiles. "Very. Come on, let's go before eomma gets worried."

They make their way out of the playground and Jongin is standing there gleaming. Sehun wants to talk about what happened, but Jongin shakes his head. "It's okay. You can tell me next time, but just go." Sehun is thankful that his boyfriend is understanding.

Arriving home, Sooyoung bursts into big fat tears when she hugs Mark. They stay like that for a bit and Sehun watches with heart eyes.

When Mark fell asleep, Sehun made Sooyoung some tea.

"I'm sorry." Surprised, the male waits for the other to finish. "I was being selfish with my own desires that I didn't think of the consequences. For sure, we can both say that we don't love each other romantically anymore, but we still care. As for the divorce, I'm certain. However, I've decided to cancel the custody trial. Mark shouldn't have to be split up from both parents just because of our relationship."

"Couldn't have said it any better."

"Will you ever forgive me?"

Sehun puts his mug down and wraps his hands around Sooyoung's. "I already have."

Sniffing, Sooyoung wipes her eye and thanks Sehun before leaving Sehun with their son. And even if they no longer love each other, it didn't mean they didn't worry. For the sake of their boy, they've come to agreement.

¤×¤×¤

"Aren't you going to give me a kiss?"

Mark laughs but kisses his appa on the mouth again. He guesses that it'll be like that from now on. Sehun waves his son off at the gate and that's when he turns towards Jongin.

His oh so loving boyfriend.

"You guys are so cute."

"I know." Sehun responds to which Jongin playfully smacks him on the arm. "So, dinner tonight? Mark will be at Sooyoung's."

"Perfect." Jongin snuck a kiss to Sehun's cheeks before walking away. And boy, Sehun is totally whipped. Hopefully he can land himself in bed again with that beast.


End file.
